Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shattered Terrain
by Smdymek
Summary: A world with no humans, only Pokemon, destroyed by fighting and hatred... Protected only by the guilds spread across the land, and now a human who mysteriously wakes up as a Pokemon has to enter the fight! Will he be able to survive long enough to find out how he got mixed up in this mess or why he was brought there? Read to find out!


**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shattered Terrain. Chapter 1**

"Hey wake up!" was all that warned me of the forceful blow to the back of my head that followed, causing a groan to escape my lips. I strained to open my eyes, already fighting the pounding headache that was worsened by the hit, and finally focused to see a dimly lit room. There was a small window on one wall and judging by the amount of light coming through, I could guess that it was late at night.

"Did you really have to hit him?" this voice was different than the one before, being lighter and higher in pitch than the original which was deeper and more like gravel.

"I got tired of waiting for him to move, and I wanted to make sure he wasn't dead," the first voice replied.

"Can you two stop fighting? I think he's coming to," now a third voice came through, this one sounded younger than the others. It spoke with an innocent tone, but sounds can be deceiving. I tried to turn around only to find that I couldn't. Not because of sheer exhaustion, but because there were ropes tying my hands and feet to the chair I was on!

"Why the hell am I tied to a chair? Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you? Show yourselves!" I frantically turned my head to the sides but the voices came from too far behind me to see the source.

"Alright, alright, calm yourself, no need to freak out." I heard a shuffling noise in the darkness which stopped about a foot in front of me. "We had to tie you up so you wouldn't run or attack us when you woke up." The now dark figure explained, the shape it was definitely not that of a human, but it did seem eerily familiar.

"Why would I? I'm not bad, honestly, I wouldn't hurt any of you!" I struggled at the ropes, hoping to jar them loose with brute strength.

"Well I really don't want to take that chance, with you being a fire type and all..." the second voice came in from the left, and this time I was sure that it was a girl because of the matter-of-fact tone that it spoke in.

"Fire type," I echoed, turning towards the spot I had heard the voice come from as I uttered the first thing that came to mind, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you look like a perfectly normal Chimchar to us." The third voice explained. That's when I finally snapped.

"Ok you people are insane! Just let me go, or at least turn on the lights so I can see your faces." I couldn't tell but the 'people' that the voices belong to were exchanging looks of both confusion and curiosity.

"For the last time we're not letting you go, but we can light the place up a bit." I heard more shuffling from in front of me where the first voice was before I saw a stream of fire come from who knows where and hit a spot on the wall, lighting a torch instantly. I stopped moving in horror as the room was lit up, revealing that I was being stared at by a Chikorita, a Totodile, and a Charmander, who I assume had lit the torch.

I had no other reaction to what I saw than yelling and jerking around so much that I tipped the chair on its side, sending me falling onto my side with a loud thud. Falling over had also sent a sharp pain into my shoulder and what I saw when I looked to assess the pain just freaked me out even more. My arm wasn't my arm anymore, it had changed from its normal shape and size to become slender, and covered with a thin layer of orange fur. On closer inspection of myself I finally realized that what the Charmander had said was true. I had literally become a Chimchar! "You- you're all- you're all Pokèmon!?" I finally managed to stammer out as I tried in vain to break the ropes.

"Last time I checked, we're all pokèmon here." The Charmander laughed as he looked at the other two, obviously taking in the fact that I was in full panic mode.

"Last time I checked I was a human!" I yelled, they all stopped chuckling and gave blank looks at me, as I still tried frantically to free myself. "What, don't have a snappy comeback for that one?"

He looked at me then to the Tododile, "Theo, untie him." The now named Theo moved quickly and cut my bindings on my hands and feet. As soon as I felt those ropes come off I shot up on my feet, ready for anything that might happen. "Woah, calm down okay? We untied you, now all we need is for you to answer a couple questions."

I glared straight back at him and brought a hand, if I could still call it that, to my still hurting shoulder, "Only if you'll answer mine."

**Authors notes: Hello there all that are reading this, I'd just like to say a big thanks to all that gave a glance over what is the start to my first fanfic on the site. If you like what you saw or you want to give some helpful criticism I'd appreciate it immensly. Well, thats all for now. Until next chapter!**

**ps. Big thanks to IllusionWolf, who beta read this chapter for me.**


End file.
